Important Characters
This page will keep track of important figures in The World Online. Real life names and IGN will be stated along with short info and known stats. We'll try to keep this page updated along with new chapter releases to keep up with the latest information. Ouyang Shuo ''' : The main character of TWO. After being betrayed by his sworn brother and guildmate, he was ambushed and killed for a platinum grade equipment. After being reincarnated 5 years earlier, prior to the launch of the game 'Earth Online', He decided to take advantage of his previous knowledge to build his own territory. He created his village using a Gold level village creation obtained via perfect completion of the village creation quest thanks to his prior knowledge and established Shanhai Village in an area called Lian Zou Basin. : '''Known Stats: *Name:' Ouyang Shuo' *IGN: Qiyue Wuyi *Territory: Shanhai Prefecture (Lian Zhou Basin) *Special Title: "Lian Zhou Marquis" ' *Merit: *Title: Marquis 2rd Class *Occupation: General (Sub-Occupation) *Level:55 *Body Structure: *Art of War:' Liu Tao (Wu Tao volume)' *Talent:' War God' *Power Laws: Yellow Emperor Internal Cultivation Technique *Techniques: Bajiquan Fist, Yang Spearmanship Technique *Mount: Elite Qingfu Horse (Platinum) *Equipment:' Exquisite Iron Sword (Gold), Exquisite Compound Now (Gold), Exquisite Iron Spear (Gold), General Mingguang Armor (Platinum), Tianmo Spear (Platinum)' * Achievements: World's First Town, World's First City, World's First Prefecture, Ranked 1st in Beast Wave event, Achieved Victory in Battle of Zhuolu, Achieved Victory in Battle of Muye, Achieved Victory in Battle of Changping, Obtained 1st Ranking on Celebrity Leaderboard, Obtained 1st Ranking in Territory Rankings, Became 1st Marquis in world, Obtained special title of 'Lian Zhou Marquis'. Bai Hua : Bai Hua is the lord of Consonance Village Situated in Dali Region. She is a professional gamer with apt experience about territory building games. She works with her close friends and partners Zi Luolan, Tsing Yi, '''and '''Hong Ying. Collectively known as 'Green Red Purple White' '''of '''Consonance Studio. '''They are commoner players without any major political or industrial backgrounds. Bai Hua Obtained a Silver grade village creation token via the Village Creation Quest. She is one of the major lords of the Shanhai Alliance. : '''Known Stats: *Name: Bai Hua *IGN: Bai Hua *Territory: Consonance City (Dali Region) *Special Tile: None *Merit: *Title: Count 1st Class *Achievements: 5th City in China, Victory in Battle of Zuolu, Victory in Battle of Muye. (Since the other stats are unknown, I've decided to omit them.) Di Chen : ' '''Young Lord of Di family and leader of Handan Six Alliance, otherwise known as Handan Six Tyrants. After getting a custom-made gaming cabin with a free Silver village creation token, he set up '''Handan Village in the Jingdu Region. Juedai Fenghua '''known as one of the Young Zuge, is assisting him. : '''Known Stats *Name:' Di Chen' *IGN :' Di Chen' *Territory:' Handan City (Jingdu Region)' *Special Title:' None' *Title:' Count (?)' *Achievements:' 1st village in China, Ranked 4th globally in Beast wave event, Ranked 2nd in Beast wave event in China, Ranked Ranked 4th in Celebrity Rankings.' Zhan Lang : Zhan Lang comes from a military background. One of the six tyrants of Handan, he also had custom made gaming cabinet with a Silver village creation token. He set up his ''Blood Red Village' '''in the '''Jianye Region. : Known Stats: *Name:' Zhan Lang' *IGN: Zhan Lang *Territory: Blood Red Village (Jianye Region) *Special Title:' None' *Title:' Viscount 1st Class (?)' *Achievements:' 2nd village in China, Ranked 7th in Beast wave event in China.' Sha Pojun : Representative of the grey region of China. One of the six tyrants of Handan, acquired his Silver village creation token from his custom gaming cabinet. He set up his Handan "Asura villiage" in''' the Xianyang Region. Considered the weakest of the six original Handan Tyrants as he is a representative of multiple entities and therefore on his own does not have a powerful house supporting him. This can be seen when Di Chen during the (first) Auction demands additional money from him without restraints. : '''Known Stats: * Name:' Sha Pojun' * IGN:' Sha Pojun' * Territory:' Asura village (Xianyang Region)' * Special Title:' None' * Title:' ???' * Achievements:' 6th village in China, Ranked 6th in the Beast wave event on China.' Feng Qingyang : Hails from the Feng Family which is an ancient martial arts family. Being one of the six tyrants of Handan, he got a Silver token with his custom gaming cabinet. He established his Swordsman Village 'in '''Chengdu Region. '''Later taking advantage of his family's martial arts, he set up ''Qingyang Sect' '''which added a source of income and residents for his city. : : '''Known Stats: *Name:' Feng Qingyang' *IGN:' Feng Qingyang' *Territory:' Swordsman Village' *Special Title:' None' *Title:' ???' *Achievements:' 3rd village in China, Ranked 4th on Beast wave event in China, Home of the Martial Arts.' 'Chun Shenjun' : Chun Shenjun '''is one of six Tyrants of Handan. His real identity is Zhao Mingcheng,' the first successor of '''Tianhe Consortium.' It specializes in high end manufacturing, especially aerospace equipment manufacturing. He set up using a Silver token from his custom gaming cabinet in Xiangyang region. : Known Stats: *Name: Zhao Mingcheng. *IGN:' Chun Shenjun.' *Territory: Pill Sun Village *Special Title: None. *Title: ??? *Achievements: 5th village in China, Ranked 3rd in Beast wave event in China. Song Jia : Song Jia '''is the young daughter of the Song family and she is the girlfriend of Ouyang Shuo. She also formed the Dongli Sword Sect based in the mountains near the territory of Shanhai. : '''Known Stats: *Name: Song Jia *IGN:' Jiaqi Rumeng' *Territory: Shanhai *Special Title: ??? *Title: ??? *Achievements: Founder of the Dongli Sword Sect Category:Characters